


Satellite

by Sheksper



Series: I Made a Map of Your Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Constellations, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheksper/pseuds/Sheksper
Summary: Pidge could really use some sleep, she just needs a little reminder of that sometimes.





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this with the idea of them being in a quasiplatonic relationship or a platonic romance (whatever you wanna call it) but you could totally read it as just plain ol' romance if you want. I don't know. Platonic Kidge steals my soul.

The paladins of Voltron were a lively bunch, always loud and excited about something. They had to be since there wasn’t much else to keep them entertained on the castle in between trips to different planets. That was fine. They could create adventure in anything they did. But, sometimes, when the day came to an end the castle’s clock dimmed the lights, signalling their time of rest, that’s when everything finally settled down. Rambunctious as they all were, there needed to be time for them to rest.

Now was one of those times.

All the lights had been shut off, the darkness of space seeping into the castle, calm and quiet. Glimmering blue light emitted from the holographic stars all around the ceiling of the observatory. It was somewhat redundant to have pretend stars while surrounded by the very real thing, but Pidge missed Earth’s constellations, so she kept them up. Her fingers tapped languidly at the keys, slowing as her fatigue caught up with her. She wasn’t done her programming. Of course, there would be time tomorrow to do that, and the time the day after, but she was so close. A yawn escaped her and she cuddled deeper into the oversized, red hoodie she was wearing.

Her eyes drooped a little but she determinedly fluttered them before focusing back on her work. As she scanned the screen, she nibbled at her lip. She had created a bad habit out of it long ago, something she couldn’t shake, but she supposed it didn’t really make a difference. Her glasses felt as though they were digging into the bridge of her nose and she adjusted them. All these little distractions took her attention away from her work more and more, a strange form of minute procrastination which she wouldn’t ever admit to. Pidge wasn’t a procrastinator.

Perhaps it was from how tired she was, or maybe it was from how quiet they were, but she didn’t notice the footsteps tapping up behind her. They stopped, the person shuffling around until they were seated at her back. She didn’t turn around, still attempting to focus on her computer. The stranger scooted forward, wrapping one pyjama-clad leg around each side of her until their chest was pressed right up against her back. Pidge continued to type, fighting the quirk of her lips. A single arm wrapped around her stomach, hugging her gently.

“Hey, Kit Kat,” a sleep addled voice muttered from behind her.

“Hello, Keith,” she whispered back.

The other hand came up to lightly tug at the collar of her hoodie. “Is this mine?” Keith asked.

“It’s mine now. I stole it from you,” Pidge claimed, softly smiling at her screen.

“It’s too big for you,” he murmured. It was true, she was drowning in Keith’s hoodie. “Looks good on you though.” He pulled the large collar over until her shoulder was exposed. His hand then came down to join the other one around her middle, picking at the hem of the hoodie. Gradually, his hand glided under the fabric, sliding along her supple skin until resting just above her hip. He radiated warmth and Pidge inhaled deeply, calmly.

Pidge hummed, tilting her head to the right a little bit, still typing. “Is red my colour?” she asked teasingly. Their voices were soft against the silence, barely even making a noise at all. They didn’t need to be loud though, Keith’s words tickling Pidge’s ear when he spoke.

“Not really,” mumbled Keith. He pressed a kiss to Pidge’s shoulder blade.

Pidge glanced over her shoulder at Keith’s ruffled hair sticking up at odd angles, his eyes bleary and tired as they were tinted blue from the constellations above. “Asshole,” she said quietly, no real heat in the insult.

“I know you are, but what am I?”

Pidge huffed a laugh, her body sagging, more relaxed.

“You look tired,” he observed, speaking against her skin.

She snorted, “You’re one to talk.” She turned back to the computer, returning to her work.

Once again, Keith’s soft lips leisurely dotted soothing kisses along her shoulder. He shifted his head, kissing the base of her neck. “I’m exhausted,” he admitted in between kisses.

“Why don’t you go back to bed then?” Pidge briefly closed her eyes as she spoke, pausing her typing to enjoy the feeling of Keith’s mouth against her smooth skin.

“And let you work yourself to death?” he asked rhetorically, lifting his face up from her shoulder. The hand resting above the hoodie removed itself, delicate fingers tracing along her arm until they found the end of the long sleeve. He reached into the arm of the hoodie, guiding her hand away from the keyboard to lace with his. Pidge shook her head but couldn’t help the fondness she felt.

“I’m almost done,” she told him.

Keith rested his temple on her shoulder. “It’ll still be here tomorrow,” he reasoned, nudging the back of her neck with his nose. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Just give me a few more minutes.” It would take a lot more than a few minutes, especially as her consciousness wavered and her focus shifted. She hadn’t typed anything for quite some time, her fingers just hovering.

The hand on her hip shifted out from under the hoodie, travelling up to her neck. Keith’s fingers barely grazed her skin, enough to make her shiver and press her lips together tightly at the ticklish feeling. He cupped the underneath of her jaw, dragging his hand across the underneath of her chin then gliding across her cheek. She was sure he could feel her smile. Keith’s thumb stopped just below her eye, pulling the skin down tenderly. “You’re going to have eye-bags,” he kissed her temple.

“I already have eye-bags.”

Keith made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat. “I guess that's true.” His hand moved over to her ear, running through her hair and dragging his nails across her scalp the way he knew she liked. “At this rate, you’ll look like you have black eyes.”

“Show off my shiners,” Pidge smirked. Keith let out a breathy laugh against Pidge’s bare shoulder, causing her to shiver at the burst of air.

Keith continued to comb his fingers through her hair while holding Pidge’s hand, lifting his head to stare up at the stars. Pidge took the opportunity to lean back into Keith’s chest. She dropped her head onto his shoulder instead, grinning when he rested his cheek on her head. Keith let his hand tumble out of her hair and back to her stomach. They lightly swayed, staring up at the sky overhead.

“Minos, one of the kings of Crete, created a labyrinth which held the Minotaur. Every year, King Minos sent twelve beautiful people in the labyrinth as food for the Minotaur,” Keith softly told the story, staring up at the sky. Pidge glanced around the constellations, listening intently. She loved the stars, she always had, but she hadn’t ever been big on the stories behind the constellations.

“One year, Theseus, the King of Athens, was one of those people. Except Ariadne, Minos’s daughter, fell in love with him. She helped him cheat in exchange for him taking her away from Crete. She gave him golden string so that he could find his way back through the labyrinth when he was finished killing the Minotaur. Theseus went in there, killed the Minotaur, and got out, no problem. He took Ariadne, and together they fled to a small island. Then he abandoned her and went home,” Keith stated matter-of-factly.

“What?” Pidge tilted her head, her forehead pressing into Keith’s neck. “That guy’s such a dick,” she mumbled. Her fatigue was setting in faster as she listened to Keith’s tale.

Keith laughed quietly, “Right?” He rolled his head back off of Pidge’s head. “Conveniently, Bacchus had fallen in love with Ariadne. He was the god of wine and parties, AKA, me,” Keith said seriously. Pidge snickered and squeezed Keith’s hand. “Anyway, he had a crown made for her from seven gems. When she died, Zeus put it in the sky.” He pointed up to a corner of the sky where a horseshoe of stars lined the ceiling.

Pidge followed his direction, locating the constellation crown. “Thesis didn’t deserve Ariadne,” she commented.

“Theseus. And no, he didn’t. But I like that story.”

Pidge let her eyes slip closed a little bit, promising herself she wouldn’t fall asleep. “Why?”

Keith hummed quietly, “I’m not sure. It’s just one of my favourites.”

Smiling, Pidge nuzzled her face farther into Keith, drifting into unconsciousness. Suddenly, Keith’s hand detangled from hers and he swiftly shuffled around to pick her up. One arms under her knees and the other one wrapping around her shoulders, Keith carefully lifted Pidge from the ground. She was far too tired to fight at that point. Still, she reached out her hands towards her computer, making grabby motions with her fingers. Keith sighed, briefly kneeling so that she could scoop up her laptop, then standing again.

Keith walked down the hallway, holding Pidge close to his chest. She nestled her head into Keith, humming while keeping her eyes closed. Although she tried her best to keep herself from falling, it was difficult. Keith’s arms were very comfortable. Anything was probably comfortable to Pidge in that moment though. Keith’s footsteps echoed through the halls as he walked and she listened intently, cozy in the hoodie she had stolen. She hugged her computer closer to her chest, cuddling it like a stuffed animal.

Eventually, she heard the sound of doors sliding open and closed behind them as Keith entered his room, but she wasn’t able to list even her eyelids to see. She just listened, coaxing herself away from the steep cliff of sleep. Keith made his way to the bed, lowering her onto it gently. He pulled the covers up to her stomach, not wanting her to overheat with the hoodie on. Pidge could feel the weight of her laptop being removed from her arms but her limbs were too heavy with exhaustion for her to care. She heard Keith settle it on the floor in the corner.

At the end of the bed, Keith crawled around her to settle in the bed on the side against the wall. He shimmied himself under the covers, shuffling them up to cover his shoulders.

They had slept in the same bed many times before, always cuddling and close. Pidge enjoyed the warmth of Keith as she slept and the feeling of his strong arms keeping her safe. She often woke up in the night, sometimes from nightmares and other times from unknown causes, but no matter the case, she used that time to just watch Keith’s peaceful face while he slept. It wasn’t creepy, it just calmed Pidge down. Sometimes, he made noises in his sleep. Soft humming, usually, but other times it was just puffs of breath. When she had nightmares that she didn’t think Keith needed to be alerted to, she would just listen to his heart beating in his chest, languid in its pumps, until she fell back asleep, and that made all the difference for her.

Rolling over with the little energy Pidge had, she stared at Keith’s sleepy face and smiled dopily. She reached a limp hand over to Keith, gripping his shirt in a weak fist and pulling closer. Keith got the hint, luckily, and positioned himself directly in front of Pidge. She pressed up to Keith’s chest, sighing as his arms tucked around her, embracing her. Their legs tangled together underneath the blankets as Pidge snuggled into her hoodie. She took a deep breath, breathing in Keith’s scent. A soft kiss was pressed into the crown of her head as she began to doze off, falling farther and farther away from reality.

Quickly, Pidge fell asleep with Keith not far behind her. Pidge’s head was filled with ideas of crowns and far off lands with labyrinths.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just tired and in the market for some soft shit. If you make it this far, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Also, the title is based on the song Satellite by Sara Hartman (real good tunes, mate)


End file.
